


Winter

by ASeasonOfPoison



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/pseuds/ASeasonOfPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble based off a Tumblr post I saw.<br/>Sansa in Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Sansa Stark rides into battle with her loyal men.  
She wears no crown, _for she doesn't want to be Queen_ ,  
But she fights with the men - and women - anyways.  
She wears no cloak, she wears no helm,  
Armor fitted with wolves graces her body.

At her hips, a skirt of tainted white...  
Once the cloak of her loyalest man.  
Now it rests at her hips - flying behind her as she rides.  
 _Sing me a song_ , he'd said.  
Now she was a song.  
  
Queen of the wolves.  
As tainted as the cloak 'round her hips.  
She fought for her family, for those who believe in her.  
 _A Stark must always be at Winterfell_ ,  
But winter fell all around her now.  
  
The whispers said she _was_ winter.  
Though the wisps of her fiery hair danced around her,  
As her sword tried its best to become just as red.  
Her battle cry - a howl full of pain and anguish.  
She was Queen of the North...  
  
 _No matter whether she wanted the title or not..._  
  
 _Ice was in her veins..._


End file.
